


Devilish Liaison

by confused_bliss



Category: Lucifer (TV), Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: During a business trip in LA, Brian takes a walk on the wild side when he encounters the Devil. What happens when they meet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Devilish Liaison**

Brian Kinney couldn't possibly be nervous. He lived his life by his own select set of rules. In actuality, they were his Mantra. As he pressed the elevator button that he had been advised led to the penthouse, and more in particular, gaining him a private audience with Lucifer Morningstar, he couldn't help being unnerved. Any circumstance that took his control away made him uncomfortable. Brian told himself that was the entirety of his unease. He wasn't afraid. For fuck's sake, he was Brian Kinney. He didn't do fear nor regrets. Also, he didn't buy into the rumors that Lucifer Morningstar was in actuality the Devil, no matter if the man himself insisted that to be true. It was implausible at best... but his curiosity remained piqued. But, if he was, in fact, the Prince of Darkness... well, that could be interesting, not to mention - helpful.

He laughed as the elevator began to climb. Whatever would his mother think of him now? She already perceived him being on a direct pathway to hell. This would only reaffirm that belief. Despite his upbringing, he wasn't sure such a place of torture even existed. There had been many times that he had wondered if Hell was actually life on Earth. Much of his life had certainly pointed in that direction, and optimism had never been one of his traits. 

It had been a quirk of fate that had made him aware of the existence of Lucifer Morningstar. A potential client that he had been instructed to wine and dine, signing him no matter what lengths he had to go to to achieve it had divulged the secret of his success. He had told Brian in no uncertain terms that he had made a deal with the Devil, one that had paid off for him in dividends. Brian had remembered looking at his new client as if he'd grown another head in front of him, before storing away the club owner's name and club, deciding he would check him out - if a clear window of opportunity presented itself. Having a few hours before he needed to leave for LAX, Brian decided it would be an intriguing way to end his trip.

Once he arrived, he waited outside until being allowed inside; the hour of the day meaning the club was closed for business. After stepping inside, he let out a low whistle, his eyes widening as he took in the sights of the unique, and really out of this world nightclub. His first thought had been that this Lucifer Morningstar must be special, not to mention, outrageously wealthy. Instantly it was apparent that the design of the club was done with an extremely discerning eye, someone with impeccable taste. He would have enjoyed seeing Lux, as the club was named, open for business. Perhaps he would the next time he came to Los Angeles. In fact, he was fairly certain that was exactly what he would do.

When the elevator stopped the steady climb, and the doors quickly slid open, Brian cautiously stepped out, unable to guess what he would find here... but still, eager to see more. He looked down at the hardwood floor, instantly recognizing the perfection of the formation and color, his eyes slowly sweeping around the room. It was impeccable. A long bar that was larger than some clubs' actual bar highlighted the room, bottles and glasses neatly stacked behind it. From what he could observe in a quick glance, the penthouse was a den committed to sin and all sorts of pleasure pursuits. Lucifer Morningstar continued to intrigue him more and more. 

As he stepped closer, his eyes focused on the man seated at the piano, idly drinking a tumbler of what appeared to be whiskey, Brian realized he would soon determine if the man lived up to both the rumors and the set-up he had viewed so far. 

"Brian Kinney I presume..." the man spoke in a flawless British accent, slowly turning on the piano bench to look at his guest, a slow sweeping glance to follow, appreciation immediately appearing in his eyes. "Maze told I might be interested in meeting you. I must admit... Lucifer likes."

Arching a brow, delivering his standard, I'd fuck you look, Brian huskily murmured, "You are quite the vision yourself, Mr. Morningstar... _if_ that's really your name."

"God-given I'm afraid." Lucifer laughed as he stood up from the bench, moving languidly behind the bar, aware that the other man's eyes were hot and curious on him. In fact, he could feel the lust emanating from the other man. This could be a most enjoyable perk to what he assumed was leading up to a deal with the Devil. He reached for another glass, pouring a generous amount of his best whiskey for each of them, beckoning the man over with a sultry smile. "Join me for a drink, Mr. Kinney. I have the feeling there is much we have to discuss---"

"I guess we'll see. Either way, I'm not one to reject good whiskey, or, anything else that might be on offer..." Brian sauntered over, unblinking as he allowed Lucifer to view the unmasked lust in his eyes, his breath nearly lodging in his throat at the confidence and mirrored lust in the other man's eyes.

Lucifer's eyes briefly smoldered without displaying the glowing red flecks that would more than confirm his identity; although he sensed with this man, a disclosure would be necessary before they discussed any prospective deal. He could feel a great degree of skepticism in Brian, sensing he was more curious than anything else. Lucifer didn't hide who he was from anyone. Some people easily accepted the knowledge, and others clung to denial. He would soon see which category this handsome man would belong to. "I think we both know what could be on offer, but let us dispense with business first. I don't allow anything to interfere with pleasure once that begins..."

"You're queer then?" Brian bluntly asked. "I hadn't been given that impression."

"I do not label myself as such, Mr. Kinney. I take my pleasure with whomever I see fit. May I call you Brian? In return, please call me Lucifer. There is no need for such formalities here." Lucifer explained, as always, respectful to those that earned the right; and, for some reason, Lucifer believed Brian was a man deserving of respect. Only after Brian's nod of acceptance, Lucifer continued, "My philosophy is simple. I believe that everyone should exercise free will, for me, the definition is that desire should not be harnessed in any way... instead, it should be openly embraced and explored. In addition, I have powers in drawing them out."

Brian watched Lucifer closely, trying to assess if the man was unhinged or truly believed the words he spoke. "I will be honest, Lucifer. I am not a believer and find the rumors surrounding you completely illogical."

"I see." Lucifer drank his whiskey in silence, for the moment, in no rush to open his guest's eyes. "Is there a particular reason you don't believe in Divinity?"

"I have seen too much fucked up shit happening to people that should be considered the good ones that makes no sense, in addition to the ones that should be shot straight to hell still walking around free, continuing to terrorize and victimize." Brian laughed derisively. "My mother wouldn't approve of my views. Not that I give a fuck. I did fuck her priest. One day I will share that with the cold bitch."

Lucifer sat down his glass, laughter erupting, a deep laugh that echoed throughout the room. "Splendid. I simply don't hear enough of these stories. That will be a strike against you with dear Dad."

Brian ignored the ‘dear Dad' reference, not about to buy into the belief that this man was actually the fallen angel Lucifer. It was impossible. "That's fine. I've been told for years that my lifestyle is leading me straight to hell." Brian drank the fine whiskey, strangely not in any rush to move things along in any way, surprisingly at ease in this strange man's company.

Lucifer looked away, his eyes briefly flaming to a full fiery blaze. "I don't control that, I only control what comes after---"

Swallowing the last of the burning whiskey, Brian stared heatedly at Lucifer, brusquely stating, "You truly believe you are the actual Devil... if such an entity exists!?"

"I know I am... and soon, you will as well." Lucifer stared deeply into Brian's eyes, his power immobilizing the other man, his voice both sultry and hypnotizing, "Tell me, Brian, what is it that you most desire." When Brian blinked, momentarily trying to resist, Lucifer's voice became even more sensual and insistent. "Go on, Brian. Tell me. We both know you want to... not only want to but ARE going to."

Brian smiled. "Yeah, I am. It used to be I just wanted to be young and beautiful forever... but that's changed recently." 

"Tell me more. What do you desire more than anything?" Lucifer prodded, for some reason thinking this man had many layers and it might not be one simple answer, that Brian Kinney was a man consumed with various desires, making him all the more intriguing to the being that mastered all desire.

Shaking his head, Brian looked at Lucifer apprehensively. He couldn't pull away, nor could he resist his questions. There was some kind of mystical aura around the man. Could it be true? Was Lucifer Morningstar truly the devil? "Uhhh I guess it would be Justin. I want him to be safe, able to live his life unafraid of his own shadow. He wakes up screaming, reliving the night of his bashing over and over again. Even getting him out in the daytime is often a struggle."

"I see." Lucifer pulled back, realizing Brian wasn't at all comfortable with such intensive control, and he didn't seek to alarm him. He saved that for those that deserved punishment. Lucifer had the feeling that he would get the opportunity to utilize those special skills elsewhere."You seek revenge for your boyfriend. Is that the deal you've come to make with the Devil?"

Brian stood up from the barstool, beginning to quietly pace back and forth. He ran a hand through his hair, once again, uncertain he had made the right decision in coming here. Who was Lucifer Morningstar really? Was he who he declared himself to be? And, if so, shouldn't he be running for the elevator? Brian grunted aloud, unaware that Lucifer was watching Brian's every movement in amusement. "I'm not sure why I came here. I didn't believe what I was told about you, but I was curious. Now I don't know what I believe. Regarding your question, I don't do boyfriends. Justin is different; in fact, I'm not sure I can clearly define his place in my life. I just know I want him there as long as it's what he wants too."

Candidly, Lucifer told him, "Well, I can't imagine him not wanting to be with you."

Brian smirked. "That's true. I am perfect in every way.."

"Not exactly, Brian; I'm afraid I surpass you there," Lucifer told him, expecting him to argue, already identifying the cockiness attributed to Brian Kinney, and enjoying it tremendously. "Come over to the couch and tell me what you want to happen."

Still uncertain if he was revealing the most intimate aspects of his life to not only a perfect stranger but a crazed one as well, Brian asked, "How can I know you are who you say you are? For all I know, you are a simple master of hypnosis."

"I am a master of many things, Brian. Typically I don't reveal myself to those seeking a deal. When someone comes to me, I expect them to already believe, and know what is expected of them in return." Lucifer's eyes slid slowly over Brian, in his most seductive voice rasping, "I think I might request special perks in regards to you---"

Immediately, Brian's dick got hard. Lucifer definitely had something special. Moving closer, Brian responded in his own seductive growl, even if not on quite the same level as Lucifer's. "Prove it to me, Lucifer, and then we can commence with our business - both business and pleasure."

"You might want to sit first, Brian." Lucifer didn't know why he was humoring this man to such a degree, but the game amused him. If not, he would have already sent him on his way or seduced him as only the Devil can. He was almost certain it would have been the latter. Once Brian was seated not far from him, Lucifer turned sideways, looking into Brian's hazel eyes. "Don't look away from me." Lucifer's eyes instantly displayed red glowing embers, slowly transforming into visions of hellfire, very briefly showing flashes of his Devil face. He moved in closer until their lips almost touched. Lucifer licked his lips. "Do you need more, Brian... or do you believe me now?"

Brian gasped but didn't pull away from Lucifer's eyes or distance himself in any way. He wasn't going to show fear; although, the sight of Lucifer's face would be enough to instill fear in anyone. And, for some inexplicable reason, Brian knew that Lucifer wouldn't harm him. "I think that will suffice. You can put all of that away now." Brian shook his head, unable to believe what he was seeing. Hell clearly did exist and the ruler of it was sitting here next to him. "How are you even here? Shouldn't you be in Hell?"

"Even the Devil is deserving of a vacation after eons of dispensing punishment." Lucifer smiled as he looked around the room. "I don't think I'm returning now. I am enjoying my new life, and at times, I get to dispense a bit of punishment before their arrival in Hell. A bit of before and after. I think that's just."

"Hmmmm, undoubtedly..." Brian thought about Chris Hobbs and how he had taken so much from Justin both physically and mentally. He would love to see him terrorized as he truly deserved. "So, the favor... how does that work? I assume it is not based on a cash payment; although, I could easily pay it."

"No, Brian, not exactly; but, it's not what everyone thinks. So many desperate people come to me for favors, thinking they will sign their soul over to me. Hardly that. I am not in control of where people end up. I am charged with punishing them for eternity should they come to me. All I require is a favor returned to me at a date and time of my choosing." Lucifer told him. "That day always comes, and I will find you or whoever owes me. No one hides from the Devil."

Brian nodded, uncertain of why he was agreeing so easily, but for some reason, finding it easy to do so. "The man that bashed Justin's skull, causing irrevocable damage in some of his nervous system got off with community service. Although Justin isn't in contact with him, he is traumatized by that night. He is afraid to go out alone, even in the daytime, can barely tolerate being touched, sometimes even by me, and he wakes up in cold sweats screaming. I know you can't fix that... but I want Chris Hobbs to be afraid, terrorized of committing such an act again, whether against Justin or someone else."

"Done..." Lucifer answered, his eyes once again glowing. That would be a pleasure for him. Normally, he would send Maze, but this job required a more personal touch. This Chris Hobbs would never commit such an act again, and in any event, Lucifer knew he would have a special place in hell reserved just for him. "Where is he?"

"He's in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. I live there as well. I could get his address for you; I didn't plan for any of this when I arrived in Los Angeles on business." Brian laughed. How does one plan for the news that the Devil exists and is running an exclusive nightclub in Los Angeles? The very idea was unfathomable. For a moment, Brian had a rare attack of conscience. "You're not going to kill him, are you? Of course, anything else is on the table."

Lucifer smiled, shaking his head before he reassured him. "No, Brian. I am actually forbidden to kill a human. That's one of the rules. I assure you, that won't be necessary." Lucifer stood up and walked over to the piano, picking up his cell phone, connecting immediately to Maze. "I'm going out of town for a couple of days. I need you to watch the club, Maze."

Maze rolled her eyes. "You're seriously going to keep that hot guy all to yourself?"

"Yes, Mazikeen. This time I am. And, I don't think his interests extend to women. Stay out of trouble while I'm away. Demons..." he muttered. Not giving her a chance to respond, Lucifer ended the call, turning around and returning to Brian, the lust once again in his eyes, and whether Brian knew it or not, soon to be in the other man's as well. "I do believe we have dispensed with business. I think it's time for pleasure."

Brian stood up, meeting Lucifer halfway. "I couldn't agree more." 

Lucifer grabbed onto Brian's shirt, not the least bit surprised to find it to be Armani. "We have similar tastes." When Brian appeared hesitant for a moment, Lucifer told him, "Don't worry, Brian. I'll be as gentle or as rough as you want me to be."

"I don't bottom often, and I wasn't going to with you, but as I thought about it, I realized a man doesn't get many opportunities of being fucked by the Devil. I'm quite sure it will be memorable." Brian told him, his dick hard and ready as he watched Lucifer shedding his clothes, his body perfectly defined, not one blemish or flaw to be found. "Hard. I want to remember this for a long time."

"Don't worry, Brian. You will. I am the creator of sensuality and forbidden desires. I can make you come with a kiss, even with mere words." Lucifer pushed Brian onto the bed, peeling his pants away, his head lowered as his tongue slid up Brian's legs, circling his cock, teasing him for a few heated licks, before slithering his tongue up his chest, his hands pushing the shirt from his shoulders. "You are gorgeous, and I am going to devour every inch of you, Brian. Perhaps I will teach you some things you don't even know, and you can explore them with your non-boyfriend..."

Brian didn't dispute Lucifer's words, he felt surrounded by a sensual glow that was indescribable. He supposed it was expected under the ministrations of an immortal being, one that had supreme powers, and on all counts was a true master of desire. He certainly hadn't expected to find himself in the Devil's bed during this trip, or avenge a most heinous crime, but it was a liaison that he wouldn't ever regret. How could he? No apologies, no regrets. First. Last. Always...

The End

** _A/N: I hope you enjoyed Brian's true journey into the wild side. I didn't get too explicit here since I know so many don't like a lot of Brian/other intimate scenes, even when based early in the series. I will leave this to you in regards to whether it should remain a standalone or a beginning for something more. Thanks for reading!_ **

** _:)_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A;N**: Okay... here we go with the next part. **CAUTION**: for those of you that don't like to read Brian/Other, this chapter won't be for you... but it is where we left off in the first chapter, so I decided it needed to be told. There will probably only be 1-2 more chapters of this story, but I hope you will once again let me know what you think about that. 

Thank you all for the wonderful initial response to the first chapter. It made my decision to continue much simpler. :) 

* * *

Lucifer's eyes became feral as he slid his bare cock into Brian's ass, the heat, and the tightness that surrounded him providing him an instant feeling of pleasure. As experienced as he was in the pleasures of carnal delights, he had long ago discovered that some were far more enjoyable than others. There wasn't a doubt this was going to be one of those experiences. He looked intensely into Brian's eyes, seeing him fighting not to lose complete control. He wanted to see this man that carried himself with more strength than any other human he had ever met, test his boundaries, letting go of his tight rein of control. Lucifer knew that when Brian did, it would inflame them both equally. His tone was guttural when he spoke, "Doesn't it feel nice to have a bare cock inside of you, Brian? Safe and so very hot..."

Brian gasped, his hands clenching into the silk sheets beneath him, bittersweet pain coursing through him. Lucifer was incredibly large, but that shouldn't come as any surprise to him. The man that was fucking him so skillfully and thoroughly was the actual creator of sensual bliss. How could he be formed any differently? He had never had such difficulty holding himself in check. Lucifer had been forthright when he told him he could make him come with a kiss or a mere touch. Just the sound of his voice that was erotic, inducing every forbidden desire, had him leaking before the immortal being had even touched him. In the simplest definition, Lucifer's voice was pure liquid sin... and it was unbelievably hot. As Lucifer picked up the pace and began pounding into him, Brian could barely hold himself back. Forcing himself to remain true to himself, Brian lustily told him, "All that would feel better is my own bare cock plowing your ass---"

A primitive growl that erupted out of Lucifer caused Brian's cock to leak even more profusely, with the Devil quickening his pace, determined that this unexpected afternoon rendezvous wouldn't be too short-lived. "That could possibly be arranged."

"Fuck!" Brian hissed between clenched teeth, his orgasm bursting forth, Lucifer's eyes suddenly turned red as his desire overtook him as well. Brian felt like an inexperienced youth at his quick release, the combination of Lucifer's otherworldly skills, and the prospect of actually fucking the immortal, too much for his control to bear. Brian laughed shakily, his hands still clenching at the sheets beneath him, unable to completely grasp what had just happened. "That was... fuck---"

Lucifer rolled off of one of the hottest humans he had ever fucked, male or female, his hair mussed, his lips curved in the devilish grin that brought all of his bed partners to their knees. "Yes it was, wasn't it?" Lucifer's voice was heavy with not only self-confidence but all of the arrogance only the Devil could possess. "You must understand that sex with a celestial being can't be compared to an encounter with a human. Especially, sex with the entity that created lust and sensuality." Lucifer didn't tell Brian that he had hurried up their intense coupling, sensing that Brian was less than comfortable with the level of his loss of control. As hot as it was to see unfold, he didn't want to push him too far either.

Brian sat up, inclining his head in agreement. "Good point; however, I am never lacking in hot sex, Lucifer. I am considered a King in my own right. Men stalk me relentlessly for the pleasure of being fucked by me; of course, I only fuck them once. Once I've had them, I have no more interest."

"Yes... but, you haven't fucked me." Lucifer rolled to his side, staring at the intriguing human, his hand reaching out to idly stroke along Brian's chest... to his liking, a man that had taken very good care of himself. "Although, I sense that your Justin that you wish to avenge is excluded from that special criteria."

A low grunt escaped Brian's throat. "First of all, he's not mine. I don't wish to own anyone. I want him to be where he wants to be; and, of course, he seems to want to be with me."

"I have no doubt of that." For a long moment, Lucifer stared intently at Brian, disapproval in his eyes. "I am a bit disappointed in you, Brian. I had perceived you to be an honest man. And, if there is one thing I cannot tolerate, it is a liar." Lucifer stood to his feet, his ardor, at least for the moment, sufficiently cooled. 

"Liar?" Brian snapped, for the moment, uncaring of the consequences his anger towards the actual Prince of Darkness could evoke. "I never lie, Lucifer. I live my life by my own rules, and I never apologize to anyone for my choices - whether they like them or not."

"I see. I guess it's more of a case of denial then..." Lucifer walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a long red velvet robe, silently slipping into it, before motioning for Brian to do the same. "I have plenty of robes if you'd like to slip one on. We can talk more out on the balcony."

Denial? Who the fuck did he think he was talking to? Reluctantly; although, willingly, Brian stood up and selected a similar robe, doing so only out of respect for his host. For some strange reason, he didn't fear Lucifer Morningstar. He did remember Lucifer saying it was forbidden for him to kill a human, but that wasn't the only reason he felt at ease. He just felt comfortable. Brian shuddered. Perhaps they were too much alike. And, if so, what did that say about him? Brian followed after him, watching how Lucifer skillfully picked up two clean glasses and a bottle of whiskey, along with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Brian whistled as he stepped out onto the balcony, unable to believe what he was seeing. This was the most luxurious balcony he had ever seen. A party could be thrown for large masses of people just in this area. "Extraordinary architecture and view."

"Thank you, Brian. I can't deny that I have grown quite attached to it." Lucifer poured them both a drink and offered Brian a cigarette, lighting his own before passing Brian his lighter. He was silent for a moment before he gave Brian another long, intensive stare. "No, I don't believe you are a liar, Brian; however, I do think you could be lying to yourself."

"In what way?" Brian idly asked, not a doubt in his mind where this was going. He wasn't a liar, but he did know how to play word games, and he knew he played them very well.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "You know exactly what I mean. Justin is important to you... not one of your one-night hookups. Even if you insist that you don't wish to own him, I do believe you are very possessive of him, and undoubtedly protective of him. Can you refute that?"

Brian took a long swallow of the burning liquor, his eyes staring broodingly out into the bright lights of LA. "Perhaps not, but I don't try to control his decisions. I want him to be happy... but most of all, I want him safe. My deal with you might resolve this monster in his life... but, I realize I can't protect him from all of them."

For a moment, Lucifer's eyes glowed as he looked at Brian. "The monster that you refer to will soon have a new outlook on life." His eyes burned even brighter. "And, one day when he resides in Hell... well, I will have a special loop for him."

"I won't even ask what that means..." Brian surmised it was regarding Seth's everlasting punishment, but he was more concerned with how he was handled now much more than later. "I just wish there was a way Justin would know that Hobbs could no longer traumatize him... otherwise, this is more of a resolution for me than it will be for him."

Lucifer looked at Brian thoughtfully, once again, that devilish grin on his face. "Perhaps there is."

"I suppose I could tell Justin, but I doubt he would believe me. He is an extremely intelligent man with a practical mind. If I speak about my meeting with the Devil, it will be assumed that I consumed some bad drugs." Brian laughed morosely. "It wouldn't be the first time---"

Echoing Brian's laughter with his own, Lucifer admitted, "I do like you, Brian Kinney."

True to character, Brian spread his arms wide. "What's not to like?"

"Spot on, Brian. Spot on." Lucifer looked at him, the fire beginning to rekindle in him, but intent on finishing business first. "I believe you are returning home this evening?"

"Yes, I have to leave for the airport in about an hour." As much as he'd love to stay longer and learn more about Lucifer and everything he had never believed in from someone with unlimited knowledge, Brian wanted to get back to Justin even more. The severity of his nightmares had been increasing, and he felt almost compelled to be there for him. What it all meant in regards to his feelings he didn't know, all he did know was that he had to be with Justin to help him work through it. Brian shook his head. "This has certainly been an unexpected trip."

"I'm sure it has been. Before you leave, I would like your number. I may need to contact you whilst I'm in Pittsburgh making good on our deal..." Lucifer told him, uncertain why he was looking forward to this particular task, but as always, surrendering to his immediate impulses. "In fact, perhaps I can meet your special young man---"

Brian thought about that for a minute. He wondered how Justin would react to Lucifer. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Justin would be attracted to the immortal. Realistically, who wouldn't be? At least visually, the man was perfection. On all counts, a walking wet dream. "That might be interesting."

"I have no doubt I could make it so." Deciding they had resolved everything they could for now, Lucifer placed his glass down, reaching to slowly untie his robe, letting it fall away, burning lust glowing in his eyes. "I believe I made you an offer that very few receive from the Devil. Would you like to take me up on it?"

Blinking slowly, slightly surprised that Lucifer had truly meant that offer, or even still remembered it, Brian didn't hesitate, quickly untying his own robe. "I think we both know that's an offer I just can't refuse..." 

"I thought as much." Lucifer's eyes glowed as he watched Brian approaching, allowing the mortal beauty to be in control as much as he possibly could. Lucifer knew his own impatience well. Eons of exploring all of his desires had taught him about every facet of control, whether giving or receiving. Turning to face the city below, Lucifer presented his bare ass to the man that he knew was watching it appreciatively, knowing it wouldn't take the lusty human long to take what he wanted. 

Brian arched a brow. "Here?" he asked, his dick hardening even more at the idea. Even though they were high above the city, it was a form of exhibitionism... and that was something he found immensely hot. 

"Yes..." Lucifer hissed sharply, his eyes widening and drilling into the human's hungry hazel eyes, the desire thick in the air, the craving of fulfillment raging in both of them. "Show me why legions of men crave your cock... and be eternally thankful for the gift I am giving you---"

"Oh, I am..." Brian growled, tossing the robe aside, his footsteps quickly taking him to Lucifer, his hands bracing on the balcony rail, touching Lucifer's on the outside as the immortal grasped on. Briefly, Brian wondered why Lucifer would even bother with holding on. He doubted that Lucifer could die from a fall; in fact, he knew that Lucifer had survived a much harsher fall, but now wasn't the time for such thoughts. Sliding behind him, Brian lined up his throbbing cock and slid it inside, slowly at first, groaning at the feeling of the tightness immediately gripping him. Was there anything not perfected created in this man? Brian laughed to himself, realizing what a foolish thought that had been. 

"There's no need for caution, Brian. I can more than take anything you give me..." Lucifer told him, pushing his ass back to entice Brian into action. His voice became rough and sultry, beckoning Brian to proceed, "Surrender to your desires, Brian. Fuck me. Hard. Deep. Fast."

Brian moaned deeply. That damned irresistible tone again. He knew it couldn't just affect him in this way. Lucifer could exert his sensuality in various ways. This was just one of them. Even though he was the one doing the fucking, he knew that he was the one being controlled. Typically, that would probably bother him, and he would take steps to even things out... but here and now, under these bizarre circumstances, he would take what was on offer, and enjoy every moment of his opportunity.

Thrusting forward, Brian bottomed out inside of the immortal, for some reason thinking about Justin, wishing he was in a better place mentally, knowing he would push for the three of them to hook up, realizing it would probably be the hottest threesome they would ever have. As he pounded Lucifer into the railing of the balcony, Brian visualized Justin sucking Lucifer's cock, as he fucked the blond's tight ass, each of them taking turns with each other, all night long. As he thought about it, Brian pumped even wilder into Lucifer, his breathing harsh and uneven when he came with a louder shout than was customary for him, strangely the thoughts of Justin what spiraled his lust out of control. "Fuck..." Brian groaned as he pulled out, unable to dispel shining blue eyes from his mind, not understanding how Justin had suddenly become such a part of him fucking Lucifer.

Lucifer turned around, a slow smirk curving his lips, watching Brian closely, impressed with how the human had handled what would be difficult for most mortals. Brian had fucked him with finesse, not losing his control, or shown any nervousness regarding either the act or the person he was fucking. "Very well done, Brian. I'm impressed. I wasn't sure how you would handle this... but you were utterly splendid."

  
"I'm glad you thought so." Brian shook his head, realizing he had not only fucked the actual Devil, but had had sex with someone who had obviously had more sex than he'd ever had. Before meeting Lucifer Morningstar, Brian hadn't thought that could ever be a reality. "I never thought I'd meet someone with more experience than me, so I'm glad it was pleasing for you as well."

"Immensely so, Brian... and I'd like to repeat it in Pittsburgh if you and your boyfriend are so inclined." Lucifer's eyes moved slowly over Brian's perfect body, amazed that a human could be so flawless.

Brian winced briefly, his eyes rolling as Lucifer spoke. "I thought I explained that. Justin isn't my boyfriend. He's just someone that I fuck more than once."

"Uh-huh." Lucifer wasn't going to call Brian out for lying again. He really believed it was a form of avoidance that Brian just felt he had to express. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that this young man that had caused him to seek him out would only become more important to him as time passed by, and he couldn't help being curious about him. 

Lucifer had never been good at leaving his curiosity unanswered. He was certain he wouldn't in this case either. No matter if he only met Brian's young man for a few moments, or if he spent extended time with him, he believed it would be a memorable meeting, just as this one with Brian had been. "I know you need to leave, Brian... but, we will talk again soon."

Nodding, Brian told him, "Of course, I know we have a deal, and I will pay it in full."

All playfulness immediately vanished from Lucifer's face, instantly reverting to the mindset of the Devil's business. "Yes, you will..." Silently, Lucifer watched as Brian departed, quietly slipping back into his robe before pouring himself a fresh drink. Tomorrow, Lucifer would go to Pittsburgh. This task would be the Devil's kind of fun. 

* * *

Brian looked out the window as the taxi moved through the city, pulling into the busy lanes that would take him to LAX. He glanced at his phone when it began to vibrate, slightly surprised to have an incoming message from Justin. It wasn't often that Justin texted him, it was more common that they spoke instead. That being so, he immediately opened it to read.

_I won't be at the loft when you get here. Daphne asked me to spend the night. Boyfriend troubles. I didn't want you to worry._

Smiling, Brian couldn't be more pleased. Daphne getting Justin out of the loft at night, even if only to go to her apartment was progress. Brian thought about his deal with Lucifer, unable to stop thinking about what it would inevitably cost him. At first, he had thought about canceling the deal, if that was even possible... but, had decided it was what he not only needed to do but wanted to do as well. 

Chris Hobbs deserved to be terrorized, and who else could be better than the Devil himself? He would find a way to show Justin that Chris would no longer be a threat to him or anyone else. Once Justin returned to his happy and carefree existence, it would all be worth it. No matter what the eventual price may be.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I'm so sorry for the long wait for this update/conclusion. As an essential worker, my life is mentally draining now. Through it all, it's just so hard to be focused to write in even small blocks... but I am beginning to find a balance. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Please forgive any mistakes. I read over this very quickly, and the chapter ended up being much longer than I anticipated. 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Shortly after he began walking the murky streets of Pittsburgh, Lucifer inexplicably felt ill at ease. Such a feeling was deeply troubling; it was a feeling he was unaccustomed to, especially since his departure from the underworld. It could only mean one thing, and one thing alone. 

A demon was present.

Why in Pittsburgh of all places? And, why now? 

Lucifer had always known it to only be a matter of time. With him gone from Hell, the demons would be tempted to defy him. His eyes briefly flared as he thought of a few rebellious creatures in particular. In choosing this desolate, and unexpected place, the demon hadn't appeared in the hopes of a brief visit. This particular demon intended on a more infinite stay. Lucifer intended to return the evil being back to where it belonged.

He had been following a group of boys for about ten minutes now. His intended target had just joined the others, loud and disruptive behavior only continuing to elevate. Lucifer found himself becoming bored by the banter between them; for now, tuning them all out except for the voice of Chris Hobbs. His impatience was beginning to rise as they continued to walk. He couldn't fathom why they wouldn't be driving from place to place. Lucifer didn't dwell long on that thought. All that mattered was having a few moments alone with the offensive Hobbs boy. He couldn't imagine it taking any longer than that to strike the fear of God into the young man. Lucifer chuckled to himself... no pun intended.

Narrowing his eyes when Chris suddenly turned off to the right, leading off into the direction of what Lucifer viewed as a more isolated area, his ears heightened when he heard the boy's friends protesting...

"Hobbs, where the fuck you going? We don't go this way!"

When one tried to pull him back, Chris turned and looked at his friend, forcefully shoving him away. "Fuck off! I need to meet up with someone." When they hesitantly started to follow, he barked, "Alone!"

"Whatever asshole," one of his friends muttered, the rest of the group following and leaving their pissed off friend alone.

Lucifer moved ahead faster, determined he would intercept Chris before he got to his destination. He had spent more than enough time trailing this disgusting human. Now upon him, Lucifer grabbed his arm, uncaring of his roughness, yanking him into a nearby alley, just enough lighting for the human to be able to see him. That wouldn't be a problem for long, Lucifer thought to himself. Once the man saw his devil face, everything would move along quickly. 

Instantly, Chris began to fight against his captor, loud curses roared, "Let me go, fucker!"

Eyes immediately becoming reddened with the fires of hell blazing within, Lucifer growled, his hands slamming this unexpected surprise against a brick wall. "Well, well. It appears I will only have one hunt tonight." Lucifer's devil face emerged, his voice suddenly deep and menacing. "I don't care why you are here, or what has befallen this depraved human. Go back to hell where you belong!"

Falling to his knees, the demon pleaded, "I'm sorry, my King. Don't destroy me."

Lucifer kicked at the man; although, the man was no longer inhabiting Chris Hobbs' former body. His soul would now be dwelling in hell, tortured as he deserved. A demon could only enter a human host immediately after the soul exited. The demon saw an opportunity and took it to unleash hell on earth. He would not stand for it. That jeopardized his life in the human realm, and he was far from ready to return... if he ever did. Uncaring if anyone passed the alley and saw his true form, Lucifer's devil wings expanded, his command once again spoken, knowing he would destroy the demon if he wasn't instantly obeyed. "I said, LEAVE NOW or face your end!"

His words had no more been spoken when the demon's essence left the body of the deceased Chris Hobbs. Shedding his devil form, Lucifer watched as the body crumpled to the ground, his work here done. Now, all that remained was advising Brian of his arrival and what had transpired. There wasn't any doubt things hadn't gone as either of them had expected.

* * *

Justin cleared the dinner dishes from the table, a feeling of contentment flooding over him. He hadn't realized he had sighed out loud until Brian materialized beside him, staring at him with the raised brow that could either be maddening or arousing depending on the circumstance. "Uhh, I can't be happy?" Justin muttered sarcastically.

Brian rolled his tongue into his cheek. "You can't?"

Smacking his arm playfully, Justin laughed. "Jackass!"

At that, Brian rolled his eyes. "Never," he replied drolly.

About to comment, Justin slightly jumped at a loud knock at the loft door, his eyes briefly meeting Brian's at his reaction. It was always the same, pity mixed with anger. He wanted to put his fear behind them, once and for all, and at times, he really thought he was succeeding... but something always happened to make him regress. Justin felt terrible about how his anxiety affected Brian. Despite their non-relationship, Brian had been by his side each step of the way. He couldn't ask for more. And, having Brian so supportive and attentive really said so much. Once his head was fully clear again if it ever was, he really wanted to think about that more...

"Relax, Sunshine. It's only the door..." Brian told him, looking at him closely before attempting to move to answer it. 

"Yeah, the door." Justin shook his head, feeling even more stupid. "I hate this so much, Brian. It needs to stop!"

Brian smiled. "And it will. I think some relief will come very soon." Stepping away, Brian moved to answer the door, knowing exactly who was on the other side, thanks to a phone call asking where he could be found. Oddly, he wasn't nervous about opening the door to the supernatural creature on the other side. Although he was sure Lucifer Morningstar could evoke fear in him or anyone else, he remained convinced that it was directed at ones that deserved his fury. He hoped neither he or Justin would ever fall into that unfortunate category.

Once the door was open, Brian couldn't help the admiring eye he swept over the gorgeous immortal, not missing how Lucifer did the same in return. "Mr. Morningstar, welcome to the Pitts. I know it's quite a downgrade for you---"

"Too right, Brian; however, it's an upgrade from my previous home." 

"Of course." Brian slid the door open wider, inviting Lucifer inside. "Come in, Lucifer. I'm sure you want to meet Justin."

"That's why I'm here, Brian. I could have given you an update over the phone, but I was curious." Lucifer walked into the room, his eyes still focused on Brian. "And, you know I am not one to deny temptation."

Brian's eyes slightly widened, a chill coursing down his spine at the images Lucifer's openness instilled, the thoughts of all the temptations Lucifer could be suggesting - past, present, and future. "I believe that has been greatly explained throughout the course of history."

"I am guilty of a lot, but there are exaggerations as well." Lucifer stepped further into the room, his eyes sweeping around it before they fell on the blond man that stood behind a counter, looking at them both expectantly, and with a bit of anxiety in his eyes. Moving forward, not waiting for an introduction, Lucifer told him, "Hello Justin, I am Lucifer Morningstar. I have been looking forward to this meeting."

Justin's mouth dropped open, his eyes moving from Lucifer to Brian, before he asked in disbelief, "Lucifer Morningstar? That's your actual name?"

Lucifer's smile broadened, mischief instantly in his eyes. "God-given I'm afraid."

"Right..." Justin responded, his eyes assessing on Brian, knowing the other man was up to something. And, knowing Brian as he did, it wasn't hard to figure out. Lucifer, if that was really his name, was the embodiment of sex, and possibly the hottest man he'd ever seen. Justin shook his head at that thought. He never would have thought that another man could equal Brian's beauty and sexual magnetism... but for some reason, in an instant, Justin thought he was now looking at Brian's equal - if he didn't even surpass him. "It's finally happened. I never thought it was possible... but it appears I was wrong."

Brian rolled his eyes, knowing Justin as he did, he had a good idea where this was going. "What's going on in your little blond head?"

Justin laughed. "Well, I've referred to you as the Face of God in the past... perhaps there are two of you."

Lucifer grimaced. "Spare me that. Brian can have that accolade... such as it is."

Frowning in confusion when Brian started to laugh, Justin stepped away from both of them, not a doubt in his mind where this was heading. "I guess I'll go do some work on my computer." Justin glared at Brian. "I didn't know you had an appointment."

"Appointment?" Lucifer asked. "I guess I am here to finalize some business."

"Business?" Justin countered. "Is that what it's called now?"

Lucifer looked confused, while Brian smiled at his young lover indulgently. "Justin is referring to when I have an appointment with a trick. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Ahh, splendid arrangement." Lucifer approved. Giving Justin a thorough look, Lucifer's eyes darkened for a moment, before he inclined his head thoughtfully. "Something I might consider at another time."

Brian's dick instantly got hard thinking about the three of them enjoying a night of hot and uninterrupted sex. "I get the feeling you are in a hurry. How disappointing for all of us..." Brian purred, making it more than apparent how much he would welcome another encounter with the beguiling Lucifer Morningstar.

"The events following my trip here has altered my immediate plans. I need to investigate further, and then return to Los Angeles." Lucifer didn't believe another demon was present, but he had to be sure. And then, he had to make sure none had followed elsewhere. His entire existence on Earth depended on him keeping it demon free.

"Uhhh, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Justin demanded, irritated that he couldn't decipher the conversation, certain he was missing something of great importance.

Lucifer nodded. He gestured to the couch, deciding that Justin would probably want to be seated for the full revelation. "Let's have a seat, shall we?" Silently, Lucifer watched as Justin complied, pleased that Brian was allowing him to take the lead in this discussion. Lucifer didn't have a doubt in his mind that it wasn't common for Brian to give up any type of control. He had thoroughly enjoyed testing Brian's boundaries during their first meeting in LA. He would have loved to have explored that here again, and with Justin as well.

Brian went over to the bar, pouring himself a full glass of Beam, suddenly feeling in need of it. He took a long and quick swallow, not even feeling the burn that slid down his throat. Brian was slightly worried about how Justin would respond to all of this. Perhaps he had gone too far in his attempt to ease Justin's anxiety. But, he didn't dwell on that. No regrets... ever. That was his mantra. He wouldn't change that now. Turning to look at them, knowing Lucifer was probably waiting for him to join them, Brian asked, "Can I pour you something, Lucifer? Justin?"

"Whiskey." Lucifer laughed as Brian downed his glass, and poured another, certain that Brian was probably uncomfortable about how his actions would show Justin the depth of his feelings. Something Lucifer was certain that Brian tried to keep hidden. "Bring the bottle."

Becoming more and more irritated, and sensing this explanation had something to do with him, Justin groused, "Nothing for me except answers."

Brian handed Lucifer the drink, before sitting the bottle on the coffee table, hopeful that Justin wouldn't require too much convincing. He could vividly remember the full display of Lucifer's true form. These days, he wasn't sure Justin could handle that. In fact, he wasn't sure many men could deal with that kind of harsh reality. It was something that could trigger the most horrific of nightmares. He hoped he hadn't unintentionally brought additional terror into Justin's presently fragile existence.

"I met Brian at my club in Los Angeles. He came to me seeking a favor. After hearing the story about your vicious attack, I quickly agreed." Lucifer's eyes became reminiscent and lethally cold. "You see, deals are sort of my trademark."

"What kind of deal?" Justin asked, still thinking the man was speaking in riddles... in the back of his mind, wondering if he wasn't a bit insane. Justin's gaze moved to Brian, his eyes asking him to fill in the gaps that this strange and alluring man wasn't answering. "Brian?"

Brian groaned, taking another drink. Justin wouldn't believe any of this without visual confirmation, much the same as he had needed. What the hell had he been thinking to set these events in motion? Clearly, he hadn't been thinking, or he hadn't thought about this particular moment when Justin found out. 

Lucifer turned to look at Brian, aware that Brian's rare state of unease was only hindering them from progressing further. "Brian, I'd like to speak with Justin alone for a few minutes. I can assure you he will be fine."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lucifer..." Brian began to protest, immediately stopping when he saw that look in Lucifer's eyes. He knew he didn't have a choice. This would be played out according to Lucifer's wishes. He only hoped it was the best way for Justin.

"It's fine, Brian. You won't be far---" Justin assured the other man, growing more curious about what Lucifer had to say. Justin's interest increased, even more, when Brian stood to his feet, taking his drink out to the balcony, acquiescing without any further prompting.

Justin looked back at Lucifer, for some reason unable to look away from his penetrating eyes. "Okay, you have my complete attention, Lucifer. What deal?"

"The ultimate kind of deal that can only be made with the devil. I am here fulfilling my end of the bargain." Lucifer knew it wouldn't be so simple. Justin would require proof. Intelligence and strength were immensely present in this man. He could see why Brian had gone to such extreme lengths to heal Justin's spirit. 

"The devil? Really?" Justin's voice raised in anger. Were they both playing with him? "Just forget it. Clearly this is all a joke and at my expense. Maybe you should just leave."

"If that's what you want; but first, Justin, tell me what you desire." Lucifer smiled, moving in closer, his eyes capturing the perfect blue eyes, mesmerizing, and unable to be denied.

Justin couldn't even blink, his breathing momentarily heightening. "I want my life back."

"And?" Lucifer prodded, knowing Justin wanted much more than that.

"I want Brian to only want me." Justin gasped, unable to believe he had said the last part, his eyes narrowing accusingly on Lucifer. "Are you some kind of hypnotist or something?"

"Or something..." Lucifer laughed. "I am the devil, Justin. I can show you my devil face if you want... but, I will warn you, Justin, it's made some men go mad."

"I can't believe you are insisting on that! That's completely impossible." Justin ran his hand through his hair, unable to explain what Lucifer had just done to him, but unwilling to accept what he was saying. 

Lucifer sighed, slowly standing to his feet. He wasn't sure why he tried conversation first. It was clear that the human mind couldn't process this reality. They always had to see, simply believing never happened. "Perhaps this will make things more clear." Instead of displaying his devil face, Lucifer unfurled his white angel wings, a sight that often enraptured mere mortals, he patiently waited for the response and the questions that would follow.

Justin gasped, jumping up from the couch and placing some distance between himself and Lucifer. "What the fuck are you? This is impossible. I must be losing my mind!"

Moving closer, but not close enough to touch, Lucifer gently told him, "You are not losing your mind, Justin. I am the devil, and I'm only trying to help you, as strange as that might seem. I can show you more... but I don't think you can handle the complete me."

"You're probably right..." Justin mumbled, unable to look away from the beautiful wings. "C-can I touch them? Just to be sure they are real---"

"Of course, but I think you need to see just a bit more." As Justin moved closer, Lucifer's eyes transformed into red, burning orbs, fiery flames dancing in the middle of them. To Lucifer's surprise, Justin didn't flinch away from him but still proceeded to touch his wings, staring into his eyes deeply as he cautiously explored them. "They are sharp, Justin. Take care with them."

Once Justin stepped back, Lucifer lowered his wings and returned his eyes to their human form. "Now... are you ready to hear about my deal with Brian?"

Nodding, Justin was silent, his eyes wide and attentive on the man he now believed to be the actual devil. He listened as Lucifer told him about the deal, and how he had found Chris dead and possessed by a demon escaping from hell. Chris Hobbs couldn't torment him any longer; in fact, Chris was now receiving his own everlasting torture. Justin sat back down on the couch, unable to grasp what this all meant. 

"I think Brian can come back inside now..." Lucifer murmured, realizing his time here was almost done, and certain Brian and Justin would have a great deal to discuss. Turning to face the balcony, Lucifer raised his hand to motion Brian forward, more than a little disappointed he couldn't spend some more time here. He clicked his tongue in regret. They could have had such a good time together. 

Brian moved towards them, anxiously looking at Justin and how he was dealing with his shocking discovery. He could see the astonishment on Justin's face, but otherwise, he seemed fine. Brian had been a bit shocked himself when he'd seen Lucifer displaying his wings. Fuck. How could anyone compete with an immortal like Lucifer Morningstar? It was good that Lucifer was leaving; although, he refused to fully acknowledge that he momentary thoughts of competing with anything... or anyone. After all, he was Brian Kinney. He didn't need immortality to define his level of perfection.

"As I was telling Justin, I need to be going. You are free from your debt to me, Brian." When Brian raised a questioning brow, Lucifer told him, "Chris Hobbs was dead when I arrived and was possessed by one of my demons. I sent the demon back to hell which reverted Hobbs back to his deceased form. I don't know who killed him or why, but if I hadn't come here to honor our deal, I wouldn't have discovered the demon so soon. Before my return to LA, I need to make sure there aren't others."

"I guess there isn't any shortage of people Hobbs has pissed off..." Brian scoffed. "Do you think there could be more?"

Lucifer shook his head. "I felt that particular demon's presence almost immediately. The feeling was gone as soon as he returned to hell. It's a mere precaution, and something I have to be certain of. Demons loose on earth will jeopardize my time here. And, that is something I won't allow."

Justin stood up and moved in between the two men. He lightly touched Lucifer on the hand, surprisingly not the least bit afraid. "Thank you for what you came here to do. Even though Chris was already dead, I feel a sense of relief. A strange kind of closure even."

A complete smile was Lucifer's immediate answer. "No thanks required, Justin. I am a devil of my word." He gave each of them one last smoldering glance. "If you are ever in Los Angeles, seek me out. I think we could enjoy exploring our mutual desires."

Justin bit his bottom lip, his eyes moving yearningly between the two men, lingering longest on Brian. "I think that could be arranged, Mr. Morningstar." 

Brian nodded. "Yes, I totally agree."

"Goodnight boys..." Lucifer told them, a mischievous smile curving his lips. "Don't do anything I wouldn't approve. Oh right. That's not possible. After all, I did create carnal desire---

Laughing as Lucifer left the loft, Justin turned to look at Brian, a knowing smile on his face, "You are so busted, Mr. I don't give a shit Kinney."

,

Brian rolled his eyes, having foreseen this would be coming, and knew he would have to let the little twat have his moment. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Is it common for a man that doesn't care about someone to purposely seek out the actual devil to make a deal with an unspoken price attached just to ease his mind? I call bullshit on that, Brian." Justin crossed his arms in front of him, not letting Brian talk his way out of his feelings this time.

"I never said I didn't care about you, Justin. We're past that now." Brian knew Justin wanted a deeper affirmation, but that wasn't going to happen. He refused to analyze whatever it was that they had. It worked for them; at least, for now. He didn't question it or try to name it. For now, he thought it was enough for Justin, but would it always be? That he couldn't answer. 

"Uh-huh. You so love me, Brian. We both know it whether you want to admit it or not." Justin was smiling, his face brightly beaming. "I can wait for you to say the words because now I'm not going anywhere."

Brian snorted, reaching around to swat Justin on his too perfect ass. "I guess it's a good thing that I've gotten used to having my own personal stalker hanging around. I think that's enough talking for now. Let's go to bed, Sunshine."

"Bed? It's early for you." Justin narrowed his eyes, watching Brian's every response. "Not going out tonight?"

"Not tonight." Brian's eyes roamed all over the man that he just couldn't get enough of. "We'll see about tomorrow, but tonight I have everything I need right here."

END

** _At this point in time, this will be the end. I can't say that I won't ever revisit this world. I'd love to hear your thoughts if you'd like to see it explored further, but again, it would be down the road. In the meantime, though, I am planning on a short revisit to 'Through the Viewfinder.' _ **

** _Thanks for reading and forgive me for the lack of smut in this final chapter. I decided to go in a different direction here... but you know it's coming in my other WIP. :) _ **


End file.
